A Girl Named Tex
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Kaikaina couldn't recall much of what happened the previous night. But there was one thing that she was certain to remember. Come on; how often is it that one bangs a girl named Tex? Rated for naughtiness :D


_**A/N: This is a Tex/Sister one-shot, because I can't get over this one awesome piece of artwork where Wyoming, Tex, Wash, and Sister are at a bar. Wyoming's holding a cup of tea; Tex is pissed; Wash is drinking in the Corner of Shame, and Sister is holding Tex's hand all flirty and horny. If the person who made that is reading, then congrats. That artwork is fucking awesome. Rated M for…well, do you really need to ask?**_

 _ **P.S. this is to be cross-posted on AO3**_

 **A Girl Named Tex**

 _Summary: Kaikaina couldn't recall much of what happened the previous night. But there was one thing that she was certain to remember. Come on; how often is it that one bangs a girl named Tex?_

* * *

Tex grumbled in irritation as she saw the painfully familiar sight of the Blue Base in Blood Gulch. "Great. Back here again, and nothing much to see. Fuck me, this place sucks." _'Nothing but the same shit every fucking day. The only things that go on are the idiots sitting around and talking. No wonder none of them have gotten laid in forever; they don't even make an attempt to get out of this shithole.'_

The sun shone brightly, making her sweat in her black armor, and she sighed as she began to make her way towards the base. "Might as well check and see if the dumbasses found Omega." _'I seriously doubt it. If I know these assholes like I think I do, then Tucker's probably masturbating to some crappy porn, Caboose is playing with crayons, and Church is screaming at them for being lazy pieces of shit. Why can't anything exciting and new happen in this canyon? Like that dickhole of a bomb blowing something up.'_

She crept quietly towards the entrance, crouching with her Battle Rifle in hand. The black Freelancer had several clips of ammo, two grenades, and for the additional fun of killing her ex-boyfriend Church, a Sniper Rifle. The fact that she was a master with the long-range weapon and he had never hit a target with it in his life irked him more than the time Tex spray-painted his favorite speakers pink four years ago, when she first came to the shitty desert canyon. Though to be fair, it was probably the words of, "I sucked Mandingo's dick," that pissed Church off the most about that particular incident.

Tex stopped by the door when she heard a playful female voice, and she prepped a grenade on her belt. _'Not even gone a few weeks, and they already have a new girl. The saddest part of this is that this is probably going to be the peak of the guy/girl ratio for their entire lives. And I know that Tucker is going to be an asshole and try and watch us fuck or something. Ugh…what a pig. If he ever gets married, I'll be fuckin' amazed.'_

Church had assumed that the reason Tex dumped him was because she sleeping with other guys, but that wasn't entirely the case. True, she was with other people, but Church was wrong about it being men. Being with Church for as long as she was kinda made her not want to be with another guy. It was rather boring and predictable. Sex with women on the other hand was much more thrilling; the way it felt like a forbidden art drove her mad with desire. Her most recent experience was one of the most satisfying by far; making some adorable petite redhead her bitch in front of the girl's ex-boyfriend was pretty fun. _'Kinda funny that he threw a little temper tantrum like a five-year old and I had to kick his ass. The fuck was definitely worth the little fight; girl didn't look like the kind of person who loved being filmed and shamed.'_

She pulled the pin from her prepped grenade and tossed it inside. To be fair, it was only a flashbang, but the blonde knew that it was more than enough to produce several screams of, "Son of a bitch!" once it went off. Tex folded her arms as she waited for the grenade to detonate, and she couldn't help letting out a few strings of laughter at the cries of the Blues once it did go bang. "Haha…never gets old." _'How many times have I used flashbangs on them? Fifty now?'_

She stalked in, and wasn't surprised to see Tucker and Church yelling about being blind, or Caboose running into the gravity lift that Sheila installed a few hundred years ago. What she was surprised to see was a girl with dark brown hair poke her head out of the shower, giving the two men the finger. "Hey! I thought I said I'm trying to fucking shower, you assholes!"

She looked at the blonde Freelancer, and her equally brown eyes started to rake Tex's frame. "Wow…you're a badass. You're fucking hot."

Tex felt heat beginning to pour out of her body, and she pulled off her helmet to throw it at her ex and get some fresh air. "Same could be said to you." _'Wow. She's got enormous tits. I could stare and play with those for ages, and it wouldn't get tiring.'_

Her helmet whacked Church in the crotch, and as he held his damaged genitalia, the blonde started unclipping her black armor. She waltzed over to the brunette once it was off, and her ex started to give her a glare as he got back up, "Tex, what the fuck was that for!? Why did you throw a grenade at us!?"

"Oh, stop bitching," Tex returned with a smirk. "It was only a flashbang, you big babies. If it was an actual grenade, then I wouldn't be having this stupid conversation; I'd simply be stepping over your bodies." _'And fucking this girl's brains out without worry of being filmed. But at this point…I really don't give a shit. Either way, this girl's gonna be screaming my name.'_ "Hey, you mind if I get in? That armor is…rather sweaty."

"Fuck yes," the girl replied, her eyes slightly glazed as the blonde made her way over. Tex could smell the intense amount of liquor on her breath, and judging by the tint, it was some form of whiskey. _'Hmm…is that Jack Daniels? Shit, that brings back some good memories, like the time I made Sexy-In-Orchid my bitch. Heh…South did taste good.'_

Tex strutted into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door shut behind her and flip the lock, as to prevent either Church or Tucker from walking in and ruining a perfectly good time. The blonde knew perfectly well that the two perverts on the Blue Team loved nothing more than trying to catch a glimpse of her toned naked form, and that seeing her indulging in some steamy girl on girl action with this brunette would be something that would literally make their miserable lives in the canyon worth it. _'Seriously, how the fuck did I put up being with Church for as long as I did? Not to be a bitch, but he wasn't what I would call exciting; he had about three moves, and that was it. Boring fucktard never wanted to try anything new or enticing.'_

The brunette woman was waiting eagerly inside, her eyes glazed with lust and desire. "I've been waiting to for some girl on girl action for way too long, and now I finally have a chance to make out with a badass and hot blonde~."

Tex looked down at herself and shrugged, not sure if the girl was just really drunk or serious. _'My curves aren't anything spectacular, especially compared to hers.'_ Though thanks to being in Project Freelancer, she was in much better physical shape than most women. "Your name?"

"Kaikaina~. You must be Tex," the curvy woman replied, her hands reaching to unclip Tex's bra. "Your lame ex-boyfriend told me quite a bit about you~."

The black article of clothing fell in a heap outside the shower, and as her breasts bounced freely, she rolled her eyes before she slid her panties off. "Let me guess; he said I was a rotten bitch?" _'He really complains too much. Church, you were a bigger bitch than a whipped puppy…'_

"Kinda. But I think he's just bitter about you sleeping with other people," Kaikaina replied with a shrug. "I heard something about a three-way in the parking lot of an old pizza restaurant?"

Tex laughed at the memory, recalling it very well as it was one of her favorite sexual experiences. "Ah…with those two twins from Finland, too. I bet he neglected to tell you that it was girls' night?" _'Can't even remember their names…but it was fun.'_

The brunette's hands felt her toned stomach, and the gentle nature of the touches started to slowly make her body warm up despite the icy water drenching her. Tex let out a contented sigh, and she locked her arms behind Kaikaina's neck to pull her in for a slow kiss. Her lips were able to taste a good amount of whiskey, and Tex could feel herself wanting to melt into the kiss. _'So soft…I haven't felt this kind of passion in a long time.'_ It had been awhile for her; even that romp with the cute redhead was over a month ago.

Kaikaina's hands massaged her abs, and the brunette pulled away from the kiss, giggling when Tex pouted mockingly. "Aww, don't worry~. I'll make it worth your while~."

Those words made Tex's insides churn delightfully, and she allowed a few sharp breaths to escape as the curvy brunette kissed down her body. Her hands massaged one of the blonde's soft breasts, her mouth sloppily kissing and sucking on Tex's stomach. The Freelancer moaned out, and her blue eyes met Kaikaina's lustfully. "You little tease. You want me wound up first, hmm?"

"Please," the brunette smirked, giving her stomach another messy kiss and dropping to her knees in front of her. "You're already wound up, and I haven't even started what I really wanted to yet~."

Tex opened her mouth to say something back, and that's when Kaikaina leaned forward and kissed her most sensitive area.

Tex's eyes widened at the contact, and she moaned weakly, her hand gripping several locks of Kaikaina's soft hair. "A-ah!" _'Damn. She knows how to put that mouth of hers to work.'_ She moved her hips closer to the brunette mouth, a low noise of longing leaving her throat. "Don't stop. Give me more."

"As you wish~," Kaikaina purred. Her pink tongue flicked out, slowly circling around her, and Tex slumped against the shower wall with a moan. Her hips rocked back and forth, her hands keeping the brunette fixated on her knees.

Kaikaina's tongue explored every part of her, and by the gods did it feel amazing. Every little lick produced an ecstatic bolt that rippled through her body, and each resulted in a throaty moan of pleasure. Her legs trembled, and the blonde squeezed one of her own breasts to further excite herself.

The brunette's tongue licked faster, her hazy eyes burning with the eagerness to taste as much of her as she could, the fleshy muscle pressing against the sensitive area to bring Tex closer to that sweet, sweet release.

Tex's insides churned, and she managed to moan out to signal her release was drawing near. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna—"

She stopped midsentence, her hips bucking, and she rode it out with a loud moan. Her grip on Kaikaina's hair tightened, and the brunette stayed on her knees obediently until the blonde stopped shaking. She licked her soft lips, smiling as she got up and kissed her lustfully. "Mmm…you taste good~."

Tex returned the kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth to sample some and draw a happy moan from the brunette. "You're skilled with that mouth of yours." _'Holy shit. I've never been with someone that good. I want more.'_

"Had plenty of practice," Kaikaina winked, squealing in surprise as Tex took charge and pinned her against the wall. "Did having the best orgasm of your life make you more feisty~?"

"You're damn right," Tex smirked, her hand dipping between the brunette's long legs. "You definitely deserve some sort of reward for being a good girl." _'Shit, she definitely needs a bit of a reward. She brought me to release faster than anyone I've been with.'_

Kaikaina moaned into Tex's mouth, moving her hips into the slender digits that slipped seamlessly into her. Judging by how little resistance she was met with, the girl did get around quite a bit. But, it was of little concern to the Freelancer; all that really meant was that she had experience.

Even with her supposed expertise in the field of sex, it didn't take long for Kaikaina to become a mewling puddle of putty in Tex's hands. Her long hair was sticking to her face, her hips rhythmically moving in sync with each mewl of a moan she let out.

"Cute," Tex smirked. Very rarely did such a simple word leave her mouth, even during sex. It just didn't suit her, with her having the mouth of an old-school ship captain from her time in the military.

"Oh Tex, I'm gonna! Ahhhhh!" Kaikaina let out a shrill scream of a moan, her body spasming, and Tex removed her fingers. The brunette looked utterly exhausted, her legs wobbling, and she latched onto the blonde to prevent herself from slipping.

Tex hefted her up, kissing her and stepping onto the cool tile floor. The poor girl had passed out, and for once, she was going to be a decent person and get her to her bed.

With the naked brunette in her arms, she managed to get a towel around herself and unlocked the door. Thankfully, it seemed as though Tucker and Church both had some fucking sense and not listen to them, for the coast was clear. _'Holy shit, those two idiots didn't act like desperate perverts? Color me fucking surprised.'_

Knowing her way around the base, it wasn't hard for her to locate Kaikaina's room. Plus the giant sign that said 'Raves every Tuesday' pretty much gave it away, along with the unique smell of shitty booze and sex. _'Can't say I'm really surprised at that. She definitely seems like a party girl.'_

She opened the door, and placed the passed out brunette on the bed. The girl looked so peaceful asleep, her breaths gently stirring her soaked hair, and Tex leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her head. "Thank you. Gave me a thrill I haven't had in far too long."

She knew she couldn't stay, as much as she wanted to. She had to find Wyoming before it was too late, and his plans were enacted.

The blonde never resented leaving someone so much. _'Don't say goodbye.'_

' _I hate goodbyes.'_

* * *

When Kaikaina woke up, she expected to see Tex lying in bed next to her. Instead, all she was greeted with was a throbbing headache and an empty spot on her bed. "Oh…I guess I didn't mean anything to her."

It wasn't the first time she suffered heartbreak.

She wiped her eyes, only to blink when she saw a handwritten note lying on her bedside table. _'What the fuck? Who even writes letters anymore?'_

She picked it up, and she allowed herself to smile when she read it. _'Sorry I left, Kai. But I'm afraid that I needed to go for a little while, to make sure you don't get hurt in the future. I'll always remember the time we shared. Signed, Tex.'_

Kaikaina closed the letter and rested her head back on her pillow.

She'd remember it, too. It wasn't every day she got to bang a girl named Tex.

 _ **A/N: Honestly, I think I might've enjoyed this far too much. If you want a much raunchier/dirtier version of this, I'll post it to my AO3 account whenever I get around to it.**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


End file.
